Question: Simplify the following expression: ${10-5(3a+7)}$
Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ 10 {-5(}\gray{3a+7}{)} $ $ 10 {-15a-35} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -15a + {10 - 35}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -15a {-25}$ The simplified expression is $-15a-25$